Seaweed Soup/Story
I. Reborn Although it was only a while after noon, the sky was covered entirely by gloomy clouds. The drops of rain that collide on the freshly erected tombstones seemingly fragmented into softer and smaller droplets. I've forgotten how many times I've seen you die. But aren't I responsible for bringing you this ill-fated fortune? "Is she that person's food soul?" "Yeah, it's her.......like a curse, that person's life has been plagued with misfortune every since she was summoned." "How did that person die?" "I heard that that person was worried that she's in danger and braved the rain to find her. That person has always been ridiculously sickly and this time, he contracted Pnuemonia. In a matter of days, he simply pass on." "But I'm confused, is she really a food soul? Maybe she is a Fallen Angel or those spectrels after all." "Shhhh.......can you speak more softly? It she overhear us, she'll probably come for your life." I could almost hear those mumblings every time after you die. I was an enemy to some people, to the point some would call me a ghost or a witch. But it dosen't matter, I'm used to it. Although this is just another seperation, it also signified that you'll return to me once more. The Moon Egg in my hands gently quivered as it drew the soul energy from the tomb. This was a way to establish contact. "......You've reborn once more. This time, in Parisel." As always, the "you" buried below this tombstone is no longer the one I love. As for the "new" you.......we would meet again soon. II. Protect 1, 10, 100.......I've already forgotten how many times you're reborn. Fom the moment we signed the contract, you've already become the most important person to me. You're the one who taught me to understand this feeling - love, a powerful force that I'll never give up on. To us, not only does it last for a short while, it also seemingly brought about our seperation without fail. Fortunately, I'm able to find you again no matter what. Walking through the crowded streets of Parisel, I saw you and your friends playing. Comapred to your previous passing, it haz already been 6 or 7 years. Now, you're just a child, with a naive and pure-minded look. I thought deeply, who do you resemble then most in your past life? Is it the brave "you", who was consumed by a Fallen Angel when protecting me? Or is it the warm "you", who hoped that I could still smile when you're on a deathbed? ....... But no matter which memory it is, it's always filled with the moment of your breathing your last breath. The mere thought of this caused my peacecul mind to have some reactions. "Lady, are you looking at me?" ".......Please don't mind me." "Oh, ok." Although you went on and continue to play, I could see that you still ook back at me from time to time. Like a button, this relationship of ours has not been fractured. It is my only clue of your whereabouts. All I have to do is to wait. Before we sign the contract once more, I'll protect you. So, grow up more quickly. Please? III. Locked in my heart When I was summoned yet again, you've already grown up. After witnessing this moment, you can't help but to feel elated. This made me remember the times we first met. ".......This time, will it be longer?" "Ah, what do you mean by longer?" ".......Nothing." I want to give you a smile, yet my heart is tranquil as always. "Let's give it our all starting today! Ah, come to think of it, I feel a sense of familiarity. Have we met before?" ".......Really?" This time, can you recall our past? "Uh.......I'm sorry, I must have thoght too much." "It's ok, I'm used to it." "Anyway, your eyes are really pretty. It's almost as is you can see through someone." Yes, I can forsee that you'll eventually end up like them, buried six feet underground. You'll face this inevitable future, yet you're powerles to forestall it. "*Cough*, it's better if we stop chit chatting. From today onwards, you're gonna help me. If there's anything unclear, you can ask the other food souls. I believe you'll be familiar with all of this in no time!" And it's because of this, we need to treasure time. From here onwards, it has alreay been 1, 2 years already.......time silently vanishes. As I wait for that day to come, I'm still trap within my worries. IV. Cycle It's a gloomy rain. In the garden, I quietly looked at the water trickle down the roof, hitting a green rock that sits next to the platform. It surely looks like the tombstone back then...... I tried hard not to think about it. But whenever I tried to recall something enjoyable, it was all a blur. "Yo, you've been sitting there for half a day with no movement whatsoever. Is it because you like this weather?" "No. "Oh......eh, is there something you like?" My memories restarted to surge in my mind. That's right, you've always asked me this every single time. Every, single, time. And this, it's the beginning of everything. Although my memories were in pieces, I could vividly remember you asking me with a smile on your face. No matter how much time has passed, this remained unchanged. You're the person I like.......but whenever I say what's inside my heart, I fear this will bring forth death. "I want to understand you better. Even though you don't talk much, everytime you look at me, it's almost as if your waiting for me to speak. Perhaps I was wrong, but still, I want to comfirm it." "......It already happened." "What?" "The 'walk towards the end' has already began." It wants me to look forward to it yet I prayed for it to not come. "Beginning......but there's always a beginning in everything. When there's a beginning, there'll definitely be an end." "That type of ending, it would be better if it would never, ever come." "The ending will still come regardless! But anyways, it could possibly be an ending that you shouldn't worry about." "Nothing for me to worry about......?" "As long as we have a future, there'll exist a beautiful ending. Presently, we can hope that it would be a happy ending and beginning. This is like the light within darkness." "Light......." "That's right, like us now!" Of course, you've always been optimistic and full of hope about the future. "I'm sorry for throwing around such big words out of the blue." No, all your words are deeply imprinted in my heart. As long as you're by my side, I'll be able to see the light that you speak of. I hope that it can continue to linger on. Or even better, never disappearing. "Woah, look at the time. I need to go out for a while so can you forgive me for talking all those big words on my own accord? Seaweed Soup, can you give me an answer after I come back?" "Answer?" Without any explanation, you flashed a smile at me. As you left, it almost appearedas if you're bathing in the sun despite the rain. ....... But you never came back. It's still the same ending after all. That so-called happiness, I'm afraid it'll never come to my side. Everytime my eyes appeared to be able to capture that faint hope, death would followed suit. Cry? There's no value in it. Sadness? I'm already numb to it. 1, 10, 100, 1000.......I've already forgotten how many times you're reborn. The happy ending and that ray of light. All of these is what you spoke of, but when can I truly witness them? VI. Seaweed Soup In Parisel. "Oh, oh! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! In a certain restaurant, there was an explosion of a head-throbbing sound. A white-haired youth and a little girl followed the sound and rushed towards the source afterwards. "*sigh* What on Earth are you doing?! The customers thought that all the ruckus was due to a fallen angel. Everything is on the verge of being topsy-turvy!" "Master Attendant, you're, too noisy! Can you please me more quiet, when you're cooking?" "Oh, sorry. Rice, Ichi, come and see my newly-summoned food soul!" "Food Soul? Wow! Dosen't her black apparel looks kinda, strange?" "This is...?" The black-clothed lady slowly opened her eye lids. Her hollow eyes laid on the person who summoned her. "We meet again.......this time, will it be longer?" "Ah, what do you mean by longer?" ".......Nothing." "Are you dumb? Don't forget that food souls have previous memories." "They are memories not worth recalling. As long as you're here, everything is fine." "You have a point. Come to think of it, your eyes are really......" "......" "*Cough*! Why did I say such akward things.......Anyway, our team still need to be stronger. Your strength is indispensable so come and create a future together with me!" "Hey, that's still akward." The White-hared youth made a disapproving look and the 2 fought again. The black-clothed lady look at all of this silently and began to chant what that person said. ".......Create.......a future." Category:Food Soul Story